My Son
by Crowfeather's Dream
Summary: A secret about Millie that we have never known until now. Millie/Scourge Oneshot


**Came up with this crack pairing about a week ago. I'm in love with it! **

* * *

A silver tabby she-cat crept into a back alley, her bell giving a loud tinkle as she padded forward nervously. She held a mouse in her jaws as she hid in the shadows, waiting for him to come.

The moon was almost directly overhead before she heard soft steps from deeper in the alley. A black tom melted from the darkness, his cold, ice-blue eyes staring her down as he neared her. The she-cat dropped the mouse and backed away several pawsteps.

The tom, who was obviously no older than a few seasons, did not take his eyes off of her as he gulped down the mouse. He did not offer her any of the prey. She hadn't expected him to, anyways. When there was nothing but bones left, he straitened up and swiped his tongue around his muzzle. As he lifted his head, a beam of moonlight caught the collar he wore around his neck. It was embedded with the teeth of dogs and cats. The she-cat shivered.

"Millie," the tom growled coolly, his eyes wandering lazily over her form. "What news have you for me?"

"Scourge," she murmured, bowing her head.

"Enough!" he snapped. "You all spend your time bowing and scraping to me, it takes ages to get any information out of you. It is enough that you acknowledge my superiority over you. Just don't forget it."

"Of course, Scourge."

"Good. Now, speak."

"The Clans have left the forest. One of their warriors have come to live in my neighboorhood. Graystripe, I believe his name was. He told me he had been caught by the Twolegs and they were destroying the forest."

"I do not see how this helps me," Scourge rasped, giving his tail a dismissive flick. "You're such a disappointment to me, Mother. You're...necessity of being an informant is wearing off. And, as I am no longer a kit, I have no use for you..."

"No!" Millie cried. She crouched down and rested her head on the ground near Scourge's paws, gasping. "Please! He says he met Duke! I...I can set him up to meet him again! Duke will be sure to kill him this time."

Scourge glared at her, and then relaxed. "Having that stupid forest fool on our backs would certainly be irksome," he meowed quietly. He smirked down at Millie, who shrank away. "I knew there was a reason my father took you as a mate."

Millie nodded, and was about to leave when Scourge sprang down upon her, pinning her to the ground with one paw. She choked desperately as he applied pressure to her windpipe. "Please! Let me get to Duke!"

Scourge stared at her, his eyes blazing with madness. "Tell me I'm like my father," he purred softly. "Tell me I'm like the cat you named me after. Tell me I will take my place as leader of BloodClan one day, and carry on what he started."

"You are just like your father," Millie gasped. "If I thought of you any less, I would not have salvaged his collar for you from the forest. You will become the leader of us all, and will bring greatness to the Clan."

Scourge removed his paw from her throat, and she scrabbled away weakly.

"Lead the forest kit to Duke," he spat at her coldly. "This is you're final chance. If Duke does not kill him, don't even bother coming back, for if you do, you shall die."

Millie backed away, keeping low to the ground. "Thank you-" Scourge did not even wait to hear the rest of her goodbye. He was already gone, perhaps to hunt, perhaps to punish another disappointment to BloodClan.

Millie turned her back on the alley and walked into the empty street.

"Thank you, my Son."

* * *

** Alright, if you can't figure out who the pairing is (I'll admit, it is a little confusing at first), it's Millie/Scourge. The Scourge that tried to take over the forest of course, not Scourge Jr. **

**I was just thinking, hey, this could explain a lot. Millie suddenly turns up, she and Gray are practicing fighting in the forest and then Duke just happens to come over, Millie and the other cats stage a to-the-death fight, but Graystripe beats Duke, instead of losing to him. Millie is afraid to go with Graystripe when he leaves, but then decides she is more afraid of her son than of the unknown, so she follows him instead of staying in the city. Please R&R, if you can**


End file.
